Hardships
by i love hershey
Summary: A time that was meant for celebration ended horribly. Now the identity of the baby's father is at stake. Can Bella and Edward overcome this bump and continue on with their marriage? Can Edward ever forgive himself for what happened? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible

Ok so this is my first Twilight fanfication. In my story, Bella isn't as clumsy as she is portrayed in the book. I like Bella to have an okay balance. It's okay to fall but not too much. Anyway so this is my first Twilight fanfiction. Hope you like it

Summary: Edward and Bella are celebrating their two year anniversary. During the dinner, Edward gets a call from work. He has to leave and Bella is left alone. Some weird guy takes her and rapes her. All of a sudden Bella's pregnant. Will Edward ever forgive himself for letting Bella get hurt?

Chapter one

Bella's POV

"Are you ready Bella?" my wonderful husband asked through the door.

"Give me one minute," I said knowing that Edward wouldn't mind waiting a few minutes.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless turquoise dress that goes just a little bit above my knees. On the top of my dress is a nice design in gold coloring. I take in a deep breath as I look at my reflection. I walk down the stairs to see my god-like husband sitting on the couch. He doesn't even know how hot and sexy he looks right now. I quietly walk behind the couch and cover his eyes in a quick motion.

"Guess who?" I whisper in his ear.

"Hmmm," he thinks for a moment. He sudden takes a hold of my hands and gently pushes me down onto him. "I would say that it's Bella." He looks into my eyes and slowly leans down.

I close my eyes and felt his warm lips on me. I push my lips against his as his tongue makes his way into my mouth. I moan as I feel Edward's hands go up my legs. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck, but he pulled away; too fast for my liking. I pout at him as I look at him.

"Why did you do that?" I whined.

He chuckled at me and said, "If I didn't stop we wouldn't be able to go have dinner now would we?"

"I don't care about dinner anymore. I just want to skip to dessert."

He laughed again and pulled me to his chest. "I love you Bella Cullen so much."

"As I love you Edward Cullen," I said, staring straight into his gorgeous green eyes. We stare at each other for a moment before we slowly lean towards each other. I was just about to feel Edward's lips on me again before my stomach made a growling sound.

Edward laughs. "I guess we really should be heading out. My little Bella is hungry."

I blushed at Edward's comment and hit him lightly on his arm. "I'm not little Edward."

Edward continued to laugh. He pulls me into a hug and inhales the scent coming from my hair. "We should go now." He pulls us up together and walks toward the door.

He opens the door for me and allows me to go in. "Always the gentleman."

He smiles and says, "Always for you." He closes the door and got into his seat.

Edward drives to the restaurant. The car ride was comfortable. Every so often Edward would grab my hand and kiss it gently. I would of course blush and look away while he smiles to himself.

The car stops at a small Italian restaurant. Edward gets out of the door and before I could open my door myself, Edward is already there. He opens the door and bows his head slightly like a servant would do. "After you my lady."

I giggle to myself and take his hand and slowly get out of the car. We make our way to the restaurant and head towards the front desk.

"Hello, I made reservations for two under the name Cullen," he said on his velvet voice.

The woman blushes at Edward and looks down at the book. "Oh yes I see. Right this way."

Much to my displeasure the woman paid a little too much attention to my husband. Well I wouldn't blame her. Edward was a Greek god, beautiful on the outside and the inside. She leads up to our table as we sit down. She continued to look at Edward, probably undressing him with her eyes. I cough to get her attention.

"You don't have to stand there. We'll call someone over when we're ready," I said with a little bit of anger in my voice.

She looks offended and walked away. Edward chuckled at my reaction and rubbed my thigh.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked as I stared at him.

He didn't look fazed and answer, "Just you're reaction, love."

"And what's so funny about that?" I asked.

"I wasn't even looking at her, love. I was paying attention to this beautiful woman sitting right in front of me. And I'm so glad that I can call her mine."

I blush and muttered sweet talker. Edward laughed.

"So have you decided what you would like to order?" our waiter asked us.

I look up and see the man looking at me. Paying no mind to Edward he asked me for my order. I could tell he wasn't really looking at me. He was really looking at my breast. I looked away in disgust and I could tell that Edward didn't like the way the man was looking at me either.

"If you don't mind I would like you to stop staring at my wife," Edward said angrily.

The waiter hesitantly turned to Edward. Edward glared at the man and said in a calm voice.

"Yes we would like two orders of ravioli please. Oh and could you replace this fork." Edward showed the waiter the dirty fork.

He waiter took the fork and nodded his head. "Would you like anything else?"

"That's all thank you," Edward said.

The waiter took our menus and while he took mine I looked at his name tag. It read Mike. He turned away and soon came back with our dinner and a clean fork. "Have a nice dinner," he muttered and walked away.

The beginning of the dinner went great. We ate the food and talked. We were in the middle of eating dessert when Edward's cell phone rang. He picked it up and talked to the person. At the end of the call he hung up and looked at me.

"Bella I'm sorry but I have to go to the hospital. There was this big accident and," he was cut off when I put my finger on his lips.

"It's okay Edward. You go ahead. I'll stay here," I told him.

"Are you sure? I could drop you off at home. It's getting pretty late," he said.

"Are you kidding? And waste the wonderful dessert. I think not," I said and smiled at him.

He laughed to himself. "I guess you could stay. Are you sure you want to stay? They could pack the dessert so you can eat it at home."

"Edward I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll just call a taxi," I said.

"Alright. If you say so," Edward said. He pulled out his wallet and placed the money on the table. "When you get home call me okay?"

"Yes dad," I joked.

"Good," he said and kissed me gently on the lips and walked out of the restaurant.

I watch him leave and turn back to the table. I was just able to bite into my cheesecake when I heard someone behind me say, "Awww your husband left his wife alone. I guess it's my treat after all."

I drop my fork and turn around to see.

To Be Continued

So how was it? Good? Bad? Is it worth continuing this story? You tell me. Any comments go ahead. And Bella's dress is in my profile.

I love Hershey


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible

Oh My Gosh I'm so glad that people liked my story. At first a whole bunch of people put my story on alert but like they didn't review but then I have people who did review! I'm so happy. Thank you for reviewing for my story. I would write the names but every time I save it the names wouldn't appear. But you guys know who you are.

**Mjdanny**: Please don't kill me. LOL Look I updated and I'm glad you like my story

Summary: Edward and Bella are celebrating their two year anniversary. During the dinner, Edward gets a call from work. He has to leave and Bella is left alone. Some weird guy takes her and rapes her. All of a sudden Bella's pregnant. Will Edward ever forgive himself for letting Bella get hurt?

Chapter two

Bella's POV

I drop my fork to see Mike, the waiter, grinning at me.

"So your husband leaves his beautiful wife all by herself? Such a shame," he said as he grabbed my shoulder. "Does he even care about what's going to happen to his wife?"

"Let go of me," I said angrily.

"And what if I don't?" he leaned closer. I could smell his garlic breath as he continued to talk.

I leaned away trying to stop myself from throwing up on him. I turned to face him and grabbed his hand that was on my shoulder. I roughly pushed it away causing him to take a few steps back.

"Ohh you're a feisty girl. I like it," he licked his lips and walked back to me. "Why don't I take you somewhere private, where nobody can interrupt us?"

"Over my dead body," I stood up, slamming my fist on the table. People turned to see what was causing the noise. I walked up to him and slapped him on the cheek hard.

His head turned from the impact. He rubbed his sore cheek in pain. "Gosh all you had to say was no," he muttered to himself.

"Are you kidding me? You were coming at me without a care about what I had to say," I said and slapped his other cheek.

I stormed off and went to the front desk. I looked at the woman, who looked a little frightened. "I would like to speck to the manger." She took a step back afraid that I was going to hit her. "You're going to get hit if you don't get the manger. NOW."

The woman nodded her head and ran to get the manger. I turned back to see the waiter still rubbing his cheeks. I laughed to myself. He so deserved those slaps.

"Hello can I help you?" a man said.

I looked at the man and nodded. "You're the manger of the restaurant?"

"Yes I am," he nodded.

"Good I would like to form a complaint. That man," I said pointed to Mike. "Was sexually harassing me."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Mike," he called out.

Mike turned his head and saw his boss standing besides me. He paled and slowly walked to us.

"I understand that you did something to this woman here," he said as he pointed to me.

Mike looked frightened but still nodded his head. "I don't want to hear another complaint from a female costumer again do you understand me?" the boss questioned.

"Yes sir," Mike said as he lowered his head. "I'm sorry miss. It won't happen again. I promise."

He looked like a five year old who was caught stealing. I nodded at him and said, "Apology accepted. You're lucky my husband isn't here right now or you would have gotten more then a slap on your cheeks."

The waiter blushed slightly and walked away. "I'm so sorry for what Mike did to you," the boss said.

"It's quite alright," I said smiling. "You seem to have handled to well. I mean most bosses would have yelled and screamed and fire the person."

"Well this isn't really the first time he did this," he confessed. "The first time I was really upset. I threatened to fire him but he promised he would be good. This is the second time. The next time I won't be as nice."

I nodded my head. "Well thank you for this lovely dinner."

The boss smiled. "I hope this accident doesn't stop you from coming again."

"Of course not," I walked to the door and walked down the street. I stood at the corner and waited for a taxi. There wasn't anybody walking because it was really late. They're all probably sleeping. A few cars pass by. I noticed that there were only a few cars driving. I hoped that a taxi would come by.

All of a sudden I see darkness. I scream and kick at whoever was holding me. The person was holding me away from their body since I could only feel the arms around me. I was dropped roughly on the cold floor. I look around me, but I couldn't see anything. It was all dark. Suddenly the lights turned on. I looked hard to see a figure a few feet away from me.

"Hello there Bella," the man said in a deep voice.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stuttered as I tried to move as far as I could from then man.

The man chuckled and walked toward me. "Because your husband always brags about you. So I wanted to see for myself. What is so great about Isabella Cullen?"

I let out a cry of fear. "Who are you?"

"Oh that's for you to find out. Of course after I'm finished with you," he kneeled down to me and took a hold of my dress. "But I got to say this dress is beautiful on you. I wonder what it looks like off of you."

I screamed as I felt the man ripe the dress off of me. "Oh you're so beautiful. No wonder Cullen is always talking about you. Now let's see how good you really are."

I screamed in pain as tears started to fall down my face. Please save me Edward. I'm so sorry

"Please stop," I begged as more tears started to fall.

"Shut up bitch," he said and slapped me on the cheek. "God you're so tight."

I continued to cry. Why couldn't I defend myself? Why couldn't I make this guy stop? Sudden the man got off of me.

"I think that's enough for today." The guy got up and put his pants on.

I looked away. I felt so ashamed that I got taken advantage of. The guy looked at me and laughed. "I wonder what Cullen would say to you now after what you did."

Something inside of my snapped. "What are you taking about?! You r-raped me!"

"Are you sure about that?" the man questioned. "Who would he believe? I mean you were just asking for something to happen with the way you were dressed."

"Be quiet!" I screamed covering my ears. "It's your entire fault. You did this to me!"

The man laughed and sat in front of me. He grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. "Just remember Isabella Cullen, I'll be watching you." He got up and left.

I covered my body with my arms and rocked back and forth. Tears continued to run down my face. I was having trouble breathing. My heart beat was slowing down.

"Miss are you alright?" I heard a man ask me. He was shaking me but I wouldn't respond. I was afraid that he would do something to me. Sudden the world around me was turning black. The last thing I remember was hearing the sounds of sirens. And then everything went blank.

To Be Continued

Okay I know this chapter sucked. I write bad stuff when everyone expects some good stuff from me. So was it good? Bad? If I get good responses I'll try to update later this day. But if I get bad responses I'll probably still update anyway. Please let me know what you think! Next chapter is about Edward

I love Hershey


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible

Okay seriously people thank you so much for the reviews. See I updated two chapters in one day. Now don't expect me to update everyday. You're just lucky I don't have school today but hopefully I can update at least once a week if I'm not busy which is kinda hard since I'm always busy!

**KattGirl062395**: I'll just say that Edward won't forgive the man who raped Bella for a very long time. Yes Bella does get pregnant and I don't know if Mike will appear again. He probably will show up later in the story but I'm not sure as of yet. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sam:** I am so glad you like my story. Hope you continue to read my story!

Summery: Edward and Bella are celebrating their two year anniversary. During the dinner, Edward gets a call from work. He has to leave and Bella is left along. Some weird guy takes her and rapes her. All of a sudden Bella's pregnant. Will Edward very forgive himself for letting Bella get hurt?

Chapter three

Edward's POV

The waiter came back with our dinner. I really didn't like that guy. He was staring too much at my Bella. As we ate dinner I couldn't stop looking at Bella. She was beautiful. She always thought she was normal but I didn't see her that way. She is my light in my heart.

We both order cheesecake for dessert. We start eating when my phone rings. I look at the ID. Why would dad be calling me now? I answer the call.

"Hello."

"Hello Edward. I know it's your anniversary and all but there was this big accident on the highway and we don't have enough doctors at the hospital at the moment. Can you come over?" Carlisle asked.

I look over at Bella to see her happily eating their dessert. I sigh and answer, "I guess I could go. Let me just tell Bella."

"Thank you Edward. I'll talk to you later," he said.

"Alright. Bye dad," I said. I hung up and looked up to Bella. "Bella I'm sorry but I have to go to the hospital. There was this big accident and," I as cut off when Bella put her delicate finger on my lip.

"It's okay Edward. You go ahead. I'll stay here," she told me.

"Are you sure? I could drop you off at home. It's getting pretty late," I said. I was worried that something bad would happen to her.

"Are you kidding? And waste the wonderful dessert. I think not," she told me.

I laughed. Oh course Bella wouldn't want to waste the food. "I guess you could stay. Are you sure you want to stay? They could pack the dessert so you could eat it at home," I reasoned with her.

"Edward I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll call a taxi," she told me.

"Alright. If you say so," I gave in. I pulled out my wallet and put a few bills on the table. I wasn't going to ditch my wife on our anniversary _and_ make her pay for the dinner. "When you get home call me okay?"

"Yes dad," she joked.

"Good," I said. I leaned towards her and kissed her gently on her lips. I turned around and walked to the exit.

I walk to my car and get in. I sit in my car. I really shouldn't have left Bella but I'll make it up to her. I'll spend all day with her tomorrow. I liked that plan. Then we could do whatever we want.

I started the car and drive to the hospital. When I got to the hospital I went straight to the locker room. I changed into my scrubs and headed towards the emergency room. I saw my dad looking over a patient. I walked up to him.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked him.

He turned around and pointed to another room. "There's another victim. She has a head concussion and has loss a great deal of blood."

I nodded my head and walked into the room. She was all battered up. The team and I worked on the woman. The operation was going well. We had stopped the bleeding. We would have to wait and see if anything else needed to be done. We left the room to see other doctors working on other people. I sigh and take off my scrubs. I run my hand through my hair.

As I was changing, one of the doctors rushed in. He was panting. "E-Edward your wife is here."

I stood up confused. I told her to go home. Why would she be at the hospital? "Why is she here? It's late now she should be at home." I asked.

"Well that's the thing Edward. She's not," Ben, the doctor, tried to say. He didn't continue. He ruffled his dark hair with his hands. Something he only did when he was nervous.

I looked at Ben. "What happened to Bella?" I knew something had happened. I had a habit of reading people's mind. I could tell when something wasn't right.

He continued to look down, finding the ground more interesting. "Umm why don't you find out yourself? She's in room 217."

He moved out of the way as I ran to the room. Cold sweat started to form on my forehead. Please let everything be alright. I prayed silently as I stopped in front of the room. I nervously turned the door knob afraid of what I was going to see.

I finally opened the door. What I saw nearly made me fall. In front of me was my wife, but she was battered. There were bruises on her arms and every time the nurse moved her, she would whimper in pain. Her eyes would tighten up as if the pain was too much for her. No the pain _was_ too much for her.

"Bella!" a female voice brought me back from my thoughts.

I turn around to see my younger sister rushing to Bella while the nurse was trying to quiet her down. Alice turns to me and asked the same question I'm wondering as well. "Edward? What happened to Bella?"

"I…don't know," I honestly answered. "Where's Jasper?"

She turns to look at Bella. "He's parking the car. Emmett and Rosalie are coming now as well. I made Jasper drive fast when I heard Bella was in the hospital"

I nodded my head. Of course Alice would rush to the hospital to see Bella. Bella is Alice's best friend and so is Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett treat Bella as a younger sister.

"How are you holding up Edward?" my dad asks me as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm okay. How did Bella get like this?"

Carlisle answered, "Why don't we wait till Bella wakes up because I don't even know what happened."

Everyone soon entered the room and asked the same question, "What happened to Bella?"

I grabbed a chair and sat next to Bella. I took her hands and held it against my cheek. I watched Bella sleep, regretting leaving her by herself.

"She wouldn't be like this if I stayed," I said as I continued to watch Bella.

Everyone turned to me. I repeated myself, "If only I had stayed with Bella. None of this would have happened. She wouldn't be in the hospital. We should have been at home sleeping."

My mother walked to me. "It's not your fault Edward. You couldn't have prevented this."

"But I could have protected Bella," I cried out. "I should be the one on this bed. Not Bella. Bella doesn't deserve this."

"Now you stop this foolishness Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Esme scolded me. "Would you feel any better if Bella was in your position? Think about it Edward, wouldn't you be sad as well if Bella was acting like you are now. You would want her to be happy. So does Bella. Bella doesn't want to see you sad."

I nodded my head. I leaned towards my sleeping Bella. "Please wake up, love," I whispered in her ear.

I kissed both her eyes, her forehead and then gently on her lips. Her heart monitor speeded up. I gave a small smile.

My family left, probably to get some sleep. Before they left Alice whispered to me, "Tell me when Bella wakes up. Okay?"

I gave her a nod and they left the room. I turned back to Bella.

I put my head down on the bed and said to Bella, "I won't let anyone hurt you again Bella. I promise."

To Be Continued

Ta da that's the end of the chapter. Was it good? Bad? Oh and if you're going to review on all those medical stuff then thank you. I'm glad you're reviewing!

I love Hershey


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible

Okay funny story. I didn't realize that you could just add stories to your alerts and favorites by itself and not leave a review (which you had to leave a review before to get it) and I was like 'why do I have so many alerts and favorites but so little reviews?' I look back and I'm like duh there's a scroll bar for that now.

I just want to say please review as well as add because I don't want people to just read and not tell me about my story. With your reviews I can make improvements on my story.

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and I am so sorry for the wait.

**sam: **Thanks so much! I'm so happy that you love my story. Please keep reading**!**

**edwardlovesbella: **Iam going to keep writing! Glad you like my story

Summary: Edward and Bella are celebrating their two-year anniversary. During the dinner, Edward gets a call from work. He has to leave and Bella is left alone. Some weird guy takes her and rapes her. All of a sudden Bella's pregnant. Will Edward ever forgive himself for letting Bella get hurt?

Chapter four

Alice's POV

I couldn't stand watching Edward like this. He looked so heartbroken. I felt tears forming as I quickly wiped them away. I didn't want Jasper to see me like this. I couldn't help it. The tears just kept coming. As I was about to wipe the newly formed tears I felt someone's warm hands on my face.

I looked up to see Jasper looking at me. He gently wiped away my tears and then brought me into a hug. I felt his soothing hands rubbing against my back.

"Shhh. It's okay Alice. You can cry. No one will be upset," Jasper soothed.

I let everything out. Jasper had this way of calming and soothing people at his will.

I pressed my face against his chest and said in a muffled sound, "I just hope Bella is okay. I can't stand seeing Edward like this. It just hurts me too much."

"I know Alice. I hope Bella wakes up soon. I think Edward's going to lose it soon," he said.

I cracked a small smile and continued to hug Jasper.

Ilovehershey ilovehershey Ilovehershey Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

Edward's POV

As I stared at Bella I began to think back to when we were teenagers.

Flashback (When they were sixteen)

"_Try to catch me Edward!" Bella said as she ran away. Her brown wavy hair flying back._

_I ran after her as we played a game of cat and mouse. I was close behind Bella as we ran through the grass. Bella's laughter filled the quiet air as she ran away from me. She wasn't watching where she was going and tripped. I ran faster toward Bella as she made her way to the ground. _

_I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me so she was facing me. _

_I chuckled as I held Bella close, "Got you."_

_She froze at my warm breath. I saw a slight blush appear on her cheeks. She tried to wiggle her way out of my grasp, but I wouldn't let go. _

"_Come on Edward, let go," she said. _

"_Never," I said in her ear. "I'm never going to let you go."_

_Bella giggled and looked up to me. She leaned closer and soon I felt her lips on mine. I deepened the kiss as I licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth as I let my tongue in. She moaned and her hands traveled up to my hair. Her fingers ran through my hair as she kissed back. _

_She pushed back, much to my disappointment, trying to catch her breath. I, myself, was taking deep breaths too._

_She leaned forward and said, "I love you Edward. Forever and ever and ever."_

_I smiled and replied, "I love you too Bella. For eternity."_

_End of Flaskback_

"Please wake up Bella. I really need you," I said as I leaned toward Bella.

I kissed her gently on her forehead.

"I love you Bella," I took her hand into mine. Her hand was so much smaller than mine.

I placed my head on my hands, which where on the bed. I closed my eyes as darkness over took me.

Bella's POV (inside her head in the beginning)

I kept hearing Edward's voice and every time he would say something I would say something back. He didn't seem to hear me or I wasn't talking.

"Please wake up Bella. I really need you," Edward said.

"I am awake Edward! Can't you hear me?" I shouted.

I felt his warm lips on my foreheads. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. I really do!" I yelled.

He didn't seem to hear me since he soon fell asleep.

I looked around hoping I could find a way to wake up. I saw so many doors. I looked through them but I saw nothing. I saw the last door and opened it up. The bright light shined through as I tried my best to see through it.

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

I opened my eyes and saw bight lights. I turned my head away from the light to see my sleeping husband. He had his head towards me and he was holding my hand. His mouth was opened slightly. Awww he looked so cute.

I tried my best to sit up without waking Edward up, but no can do. My hand was still in his so he felt my hand move.

He stirred lightly from his nap and looked up. I stared at him, smiling brightly at him. His face turned from confusion to happiness as he saw me. He shot up from his chair and wrapped his arms around me. It felt so nice to have his arms around me.

"Oh Bella," he whispered in my ear. "You don't know how happy I am to know that you woke up."

"I love you Edward," I said as I returned his hug.

"I love you too Bella, so much."

I was smiling contently at our moment but soon remembered why I was here. I froze and dropped my arms. Edward noticed and looked at me.

"Bella, love, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Worried was written on his face.

"I'm not hurt Edward. It's just…how can you hold – no how can you even look at me," I questioned.

"What in the world are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked. He clearly didn't understand, or maybe he was just hiding his true feelings.

"Don't pretend nothing happened Edward," I said ashamed, lowering my head. Tears fell from my face. "How can you still love me when I just got raped?"

Edward looked shocked. "Love it's not your fault you got raped. Actually I should be to blame. I left you alone with nobody with you and now look what happened!"

"Edward it's not your fault. It's mine. I couldn't even protect myself," I reasoned.

"How could you protect yourself? Bella don't you see? Because of me you got raped. Because of me you're in the hospital," Edward said, blaming himself again.

"Did they get him?" I questioned quietly distracting Edward from blaming himself.

Edward looked up, "No."

"I see."

I looked at Edward. "So did you call Alice yet? I'm sure she's dying to know if I woke up yet."

Edward chuckled as he flashed me a crooked smile. "You know Alice so well."

"Hey, what can you say, I know my best friend," I smugly said, smiling back at Edward.

"Are you sure you want me to call now?" Edward asked. "I mean it could only be the two of us."

"Now, now, Edward you know what Alice would do if she found out that I woke up earlier. And you know she'll find out some how," I commented.

Edward sighed in defeat and took out his cellphone and called Alice.

"Hey Alice?"

"Guess what Bella's awake."

"_WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!?! I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN! I 'LL CALL THE OTHERS TOO!" _she screamed on the phone and hung up.

Edward had to pull the phone away from his ear so he didn't go deaf.

"Well I call her. Happy?" he asked as he put away his phone.

"I'm very happy," I said.

"Good because I'm happy when you're happy," he said, grabbing my hand.

"And I'm happy when you're happy," I said, squeezing his hand.

Edward laughed and looked back at me. "Don't ever leave me Bella."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good," he answered and leaned towards me giving me a passionate kiss.

To be continued

Okay so that was the forth chapter of Hardships. YAYYY! Yeah I know weird chapter but oh well. Oh do you want the beginning of chapter 5 in Edward's POV when Bella wakes up? But if I do that, chapter five with probably only be on about Bella waking up. Nothing more. So we won't find out Alice's and the rest reaction. Please comment.

Was it good? Bad? Don't be afraid to review. I don't bite. Edward does! LOL But seriously please review. Don't be a silent reader.

I love hershey


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible**

**Wow it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry but schoolwork is catching up on me so I really had no time to update this story. Also I had a writer's block so I didn't have anything good to write. Luckily I have this whole week off because of regents week so YAY me! And thanks to everyone who reviewed, you really made me happy.**

Summary: Edward and Bella are celebrating their two-year anniversary. During the dinner, Edward gets a call from work. He has to leave and Bella is left alone. Some weird guy takes her and rapes her. All of a sudden Bella's pregnant. Will Edward ever forgive himself for letting Bella get hurt?

Chapter Five

Bella's POV

"I wonder when Alice is coming," I wondered out loud.

Edward chuckled, "And you want Alice here why?"

"Because I miss my best friend," I answered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw and I thought you would have missed me more," Edward said, leaning closer to me. His lips touching mine lightly.

"I do, but you were always with me so…" I drifted off, as I breathed in heavily.

"So… what?" Edward asked.

My heart rate quickened. The only thing on my mind was Edward's lips. "Lips."

Edward laughed. "Is that all you can think about?" he whispered.

I didn't get a chance to respond because Edward's lips crashed onto mine. The kiss was soft and gentle. I moaned softly as Edward's tongue entered my mouth. My hand ran through Edward's hair as his hand went to my hip.

"I'M HERE BELLAA!!"

I didn't need an introduction to know whose voice that way. Edward broke away slowly. He rolled his eyes, as I heard more footsteps. I giggled at Edward.

"Hey Alice," I waved at her. I looked around her and saw everyone else standing behind her. "Hey guys."

Before anyone could say hi back, Alice was in front of me. "Oh My Gosh are you okay? Don't worry I'll find the guy who did this and put him to jail. But not before I give him a piece of my mind." Alice breathed in deeply.

I waited till Alice was okay before I spoke. "I'm fine Alice, don't worry. Edward made sure of it." I smiled towards Edward.

"Okay that's good," she sighed in relief.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said, giving me a big hug. "Don't worry, I'll put some sleeping pills in the little pixie's drink when she's not looking," he whispered to me.

"Hey! I heard that!" Alice said, glaring at Emmett.

Emmett laughed freely. "What are you going to do about it?" he taunted her.

"Hmp," Alice stomped her feet.

"Okay guys, enough," Edward said. "Bella's been through a lot and she doesn't need to hear you guys bickering all day."

Alice and Emmett turned to face me. "Sorry Bella," they said at the same time.

"It's okay guys," I reassured them.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen?" a nurse peeked through the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Umm there are police officers here to ask you some questions," she said, opening the door further.

"Okay, let them in," Edward said, as he took hold of my hand.

The nurse nodded her head. Two officers came in. One was tall and very skinny, though he did need a good shaving. He had a frown on his face. The other officer was shorter and rounder.

"We'll be waiting outside," Alice said giving me a hug.

I nodded my head as everyone left the room.

"Hello miss, my name is Sam," the tall officer said, "and this is my partner Paul. Now I have some question for you."

"Go ahead," I said.

"Okay. Do you remember anything about the accident? Maybe what the man was wearing or what he looked like."

"Um I don't remember much about what the man was wearing. It was too dark. But the man did know Edward," I answered turning to look at Edward.

"He knew me?" Edward sounded surprise.

"Yeah he said how you would always talk about me," I answered.

"Hmm do you know anyone who would want to hurt your wife?" Sam asked Edward.

"I don't think so," Edward thought hard. "I'm not on anyone's bad list."

"I see," Sam said.

"Well, if that's all we're getting then we should just go," Paul said.

"N-no. Wait!" I screamed.

Paul turned to look at me. "What?"

"The guy said he's watching me. Am I safe?" I asked. Edward brought me into an embrace to calm me down.

"Well I don't know," Paul snapped at me. "All we know is nothing! How are we suppose to help you if you give us no information?!"

"Hey stop it!" Edward commanded. "Is that really a way a police officer should be talking?"

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled.

"Paul!" Sam's voice roared. "That is no way to talk to someone, especially someone who got raped. Do you understand?

Paul looked down, "Yeah whatever," he muttered.

"Sorry about that Mrs. Cullen," Sam apologized. "I hope he didn't offend you. We'll be on the look out for this man."

"Okay. Thank you," Edward said.

"We'll be on our way now," Sam waved and closed the door.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm alright. It's just the way that police officer was looking at me," I said.

"I know what you mean," he answered. "I was going to hit him, if it wasn't for Ssam."

"Hey guys?" Alice asked through the door. "Is everything alright? I heard screaming."

"Yeah everything's alright. You guys can come in now," I said.

Alice opened the door.

"Man, what was going on in there?" Rose asked. "I heard Edward yell and another person."

"Yeah well that guy was annoying me," Edward said.

"Whoa Edward. He's getting some fire power!" Emmett said excitedly.

"What are you talking?" Rose glared at Emmett.

"Nothing Rose," Emmett said.

I laughed at Emmett, "It's okay Emmett, Rose isn't going to hurt you."

"Yeah? How do you know? You don't live with her," Emmett said. "She bites," he whispered, too scared to look at Rose.

"Oh shut up Emmett," Rose said. "So Edward. When can Bella leave?"

"I'm not sure. Probably in a day or so," he answered.

"Aw man," I said. "I have to stay here for another day?!"

"It's not that bad," Edward said. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "You get to see me tomorrow."

To be Continued

**Alright that's the end of chapter 5!!! Now I have to gather my thoughts so I can write the next chapter. If I get enough reviews I might update during this week!**

**Yeah weird Sam and Paul as police officers. I couldn't think of anybody who would be good for the job. Yeah Paul went crazy. But in the book he does get angry a lot. **

**Oh and if you haven't read it, check out my other story ****Work Life****. I would greatly appreciate it if you read it and review it. **

**Please review!!!**

**I love hershey**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible****Okay I was really hoping for more reviews, but seriously only one review?!?!? And I got 5 story alerts and not one person gave me a review. I don't ask for much. Would it hurt for you people to actually type in your thoughts to me??? Gosh I was hoping for like maybe 5 reviews and I only get one!** **Sorry for outburst I'm just upset. **

_This chapter is dedicated to __**A is for Angel **__who actually had the kindness to give me a review. THANKS SOOO MUCH!!! =]_

Summary: Edward and Bella are celebrating their two-year anniversary. During the dinner, Edward gets a call from work. He has to leave and Bella is left alone. Some weird guy takes her and rapes her. All of a sudden Bella's pregnant. Will Edward ever forgive himself for letting Bella get hurt?

Chapter Six

Bella's POV

Three weeks later

I woke up with soft kisses going down my neck. I moaned quietly as the kisses continued.

A chuckled erupted from the person behind me, "You like that don't you?"

"Yes," I said in complete bless.

I turned around to see my wonderful husband. Amusement was in his eyes. I leaned towards his face and just as my lips were about to kiss his, I felt this pain in my stomach.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. Edward was behind me in seconds, holding my hair. He gently rubbed my back as I continued to throw up. When I finished I leaned my back on Edward.

"Sorry about that," I whispered to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We should go to the doctor later on, okay?" Edward said rubbing my stomach.

"Alright," I said, as I got up.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, getting up as well.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to make food," I answered.

Edward laughed as he followed me to the kitchen. I cooked Edward and I some eggs and placed them on the table.

"Well, lets eat," Edward said, taking a bite of the eggs.

Ilovehershey Ilovehershey Ilovehershey Ilovehershey Ilovehershey Ilovehershey

As I promised Edward we would go to the doctor. Edward drove us to my doctor, who happens to be Carlisle, and we are now sitting in the waiting room. Edward told me it wasn't going to be long.

"Well hello Edward, Bella," Carlisle said, coming out of his office.

"Hello Carlisle," I said.

"Well Edward told me that you threw up this morning and being the worrywart that my son is, he didn't wait to call me," he said.

I turned to Edward and gave him a glare. Edward just gave me a big grin.

"Okay then follow me," Carlisle said.  
He led us to an empty room. He told me to take a sit.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you're perfectly healthily Bella," he said taking a look at his charts. "Well we need to take a blood test and then I'll tell you the results.

"Ok," I said.

Carlisle took a needle and came closer to me.

"Oh hold up!" I said. "Never mind. I don't want to take a blood test. Get away from me," I screamed.

"Calm down Bella," Edward's velvet voice said. He wrapped his arms around my waist and sat me on his lap. "I'll be here don't worry. I won't let you get hurt."

"That's what you say, but you're not the one who has the needle in your arm," I said.

Edward laughed, "Don't worry. It's going be finish in a flash."

I puffed my checks out. "Fine."

"Alright Bella. This won't hurt at all," Carlisle said, taking my arm and pushed the needle into my arm.

I closed my eyes and held Edward close.

"Finished," Carlisle said, showing me the tube of blood.

"Don't show me the blood," I said, burying my head into Edward's chest.

Edward laughed, "Well that's my wife."

Carlisle laughed as well, "She sure is."

Ilovehershey Ilovehershey Ilovehershey Ilovehershey Ilovehershey Ilovehershey

After waiting for awhile, Carlisle came back with a big smile.

"So what's the verdict Carlisle?" I asked.

Edward grabbed my hand and brought it to my hand to kiss it.

"Well congratulation you two, Bella's pregnant," Carlisle said, smiling proudly at the both of us.

My brain was absorbing the information that Carlisle just told me. I'm pregnant!

"Bella can you believe this! We're having a baby!" Edward smiled at me. Happiness radiated from his face. "How far is Bella?"

"She's about three weeks into her pregnancy," Carlisle answered.

Wait three weeks! I was raped three weeks ago. My heart stopped. I turned to Edward to see his happy face. I couldn't break his heart telling him that the baby might not be his.

_To Be Continued _

**Okay that's the end of this chapter! Yeah I know it's really short but oh wells. Now that Bella is pregnant will she tell Edward the truth? **

**Okay I don't know how they find out when someone's pregnant so just pretend that's how they do it. LOL  
**

**Would you guys like to have Edward's POV for when he hears the news? I need to know because if nobody tells me, I'm just going to continue on. **

**Please please please please Review!!! I won't promise a faster update if I have no reviews.**

**I love hershey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible**

Yay more reviews! I got 4 this time! I know it's not much to some people, but that's better than one!

**Dedicated to: **

**A is for Angel**

**MYinnerNINJA**

**Pauls Girl**

**&**

**Doodle-girl**

**Thanks you guys =]**

Anyway it's been awhile, yes I know. But I'm back! School work and friend drama has been pulling me down. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Seven

Edward's POV

When I found out that my Bella was pregnant, I couldn't stop smiling. I was going to be a father! That thought just kept circling around my head. I turned to my wife and gave her a big kiss to her. I leaned my forehead on her's and smiled down at her. She smiled weakly back at me.

Why wasn't she as happy as I was? Did she not want this baby? I frowned at that thought. Yes I wanted this baby, but if Bella didn't want this baby we could always give it away for adoption. Getting an abortion was not even an option.

"Love, why are you so sad," I asked, rubbing my thumbs on her soft cheek.

Bella shook her head, bowing her head so I couldn't look into her eyes. I sighed. She's hiding something.

I held Bella's chin gently and forced her to look up. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

Oh how I wish I could read his beautiful mind and find out what's wrong. "Is it because you don't want the baby? It that the reason you're so upset?"

Bella's head shot up. "No! That's not the reason."

"Then why Bella?" I asked.

"I-I'm scared," Bella said, tears streaming down her face.

"Scared of what?" I asked. "Are you afraid of that bast-man?" I corrected myself before I said that word. Although I would love to call him that, I didn't because I knew that Bella wouldn't like that.

Bella shakily nodded her head. She sniffed and whipped away the tears.

I hugged my wife securely in my heads, letting her head rest on my shoulder. "Shhhh don't worry love, I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll always be with you. Don't you worry, okay?"

Bella nodded her head weakly. "Promise?" She asked in such a weak voice that it made my blood bubble that Bella was still afraid and that man ran away.

"I promise," I whispered to her. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. Sighing to myself I began to listen to Bella's heartbeat. It was such a magically thing to listen to. Soon, Bella's heartbeat slowed into a steady past, that I knew that she was asleep. Wanting to give her a nice nap, I gently unwrapped her from me…well I tried. She gripped me hard.

"Don't go Edward," she said.

"I won't," I said.

I tried as quietly as I could to lay down with Bella, making sure that she was still asleep. When I finally got into a good position with Bella around my arms, I began to think about the day's events.

My baby was inside of her. I felt a good deal of pride going through my veins. Carlisle's words playing back in my head, '_well congratulation you two, Bella's pregnant'._ My three week old baby was growing healthy. That's what Carlisle told me, but I already knew that as I'm a doctor as well. Three weeks? I began to think. Three weeks was around the time that Bella got raped!

Sudden understanding as to why Bella was so upset. She thinks that the baby might not be mine. Rage grew in my body. That bastard! I held Bella closer to my chest.

I made a promise that night. I was never going to let anyone touch my Bella. And to watch the baby and treat it just like my own. No matter who fathered the baby, that baby will grow up knowing that I'm the real father.

_To Be Continued_

Yeah it was pretty short, but hey, I haven't updated in awhile. So it's pretty then not updating right? Anyway, don't worry I'll try to update! LOL If I have the time. It's near the end of the school year, so I have a bunch of test to do so yeahhh. Hopefully I can take the time and actually type the next chapter.

You want me to update sooner? Review more

Reviews=updates!

I love hershey


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible**

Come on people! I mean how hard is it to ask for you guys to review?!?!?! I get so many alerts telling me that you guys put this story on your alert list or even your favorite stories list. But no reviews!!! I'm so upset. I would think that you people would review but you know I can't expect a lot of things out of you people.

**But I would like to thank these special people because they reviewed!**

**MYinnerNINJA**

**Flora73**

**A is for Angel**

**hazelstar721**

**xosummerxo**

**Stargirlrox**

Enjoy this chapter to those how actually review for me!

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I woke up in bliss as I felt Edward's head buried in my neck. I smiled as I listened to his breathing. His arms were wrapped around my waist protectively as if protecting me and the new baby. Suddenly, the thought that the baby might not be Edward's drawn to me. I had to take to Carlisle and ask him for help. I really hope that this was Edward's… My eyes started to drop as I fell asleep.

_A few minutes later…_

"Awww don't they look so cute," Alice's voice said.

"Yes," Rose agreed, "A Kodak moment."

"What's a Kodak moment?" Emmett asked, tilting his head.

"It's like a beautiful moment Emmett that should be caught in a picture," Jasper explained.

"OOOO," Emmett answered finally understanding what Rose meant.

"Dumbass," Alice coughed.

"Hey!" Emmett screamed, about to grab Alice before Jasper grabbed him.

"Shush Emmett," Jasper said. "You're gonna wake up those two."

"My bad," Emmett looked down. "I love ya sis."

"Awww I love you too," Alice said, hugging him.

"Okay enough of this touching moment you two," Rose said.

"Gosh they sleep for a long time," Emmett complained.

"Yeah! I wanna talk to Bella about the baby and the clothes that we can buy," Alice beamed. "O and we can design a cute room for the baby with all the latest fashion…"

"Alice, sweetie, calm down," Jasper said. "The baby isn't even born yet."

"Yeah, I know that, but we need to be prepared," she answered.

Jasper chuckled at his wife and wrapped his arms around her. Alice leaned back onto his shoulder and smiled.

"Emmett what would you think if we had a child?" Rose asked, as she looked at her husband.

"You're pregnant?!?!" Emmett shouted a little too loud.

"Huh? Who's pregnant?" a sleepy Edward asked as he got up careful not to wake me.

"No one Edward," Rose said. "I was just wondering."

"O thank God," Emmett sighed in relief.

"What you don't want a baby?" Rose asked, her voice hurt.

"No! That's not what I meant," Emmett said, waving his hands in the air. "I just think that we're not ready for that yet…"

"O…," Rose said, crestfallen.

"But we can try," Emmett said. "I mean I'm sure we're ready for it. I mean we have so many people that can help us along the way."

"Yeah I guess so," Rose said, smiling slightly.

Emmett sighed. "I didn't mean that I didn't want a baby. If we did I would be the happiest man alive."

"I know," Rose said, kissing him on his lips. "I know."

"Okay now that the drama is over, what are you guys doing in here?" Edward asked.

Alice jumped up, "We wanted to talk to Bella! But she's asleep."

"Not anymore," I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "What happened?"

"O nothing, love," Edward said, rubbing my back.

"Oh," I answered.

"So Bella," Alice said, jumping to my side. "What would you like your baby to have?"

"Uhh I'm not sure. I mean I don't even know the sex of the baby," I said.

"Oh don't worry about it. We'll start on the room and all the things he or she would need," Alice answered.

I widened my eyes.

"I think you should calm down Alice," Rose said. "She just found out she's pregnant. Don't boomerang her with a bunch of questions."

"You're no fun," Alice huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

I smiled at Rose and mouthed thanks to her. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Well I don't know about you ladies, but I'm hungry," Emmett said.

Jasper and Edward gave him a look. "And what are we? Ladies to them too?" Jasper asked.

Emmett laughed, "Nah I'm just kidding. Us men are hungry."

Jasper smacked his head. We all laughed.

"Yeah I'm kinda hungry too," I said. "You think they'll let me out?"

"They should," Edward answered. "Carlisle said that he only needed to take one more test for you and you can leave."

"Oh joy, more needles," I muttered.

Edward laughed and pulled me closer to him, "Don't worry love, I'll never let anyone hurt you."

Somehow he voice was more serious then joking. I looked up and saw that his face was all serious.

"Don't worry, I trust you," I said.

He squeezed my shouldered and smiled at me. He kissed my forehead and moved back.

"I should get Carlisle and let him know that you want to leave.

I nodded my head as I watched him leave the room. I noticed that everyone was still here. I took a deep breath. I guess this was the best time to say what I wanted to tell them.

"Hey guys, I wanted to talk to you about something."

They all looked at me in wonder and worry.

"Is everything alright Bella?" Rose asked me.

I shook my head as tears started to form. I made a promise not to cry but the tears kept coming. "I-I don't think the baby is…Edward's."

I let out a loud sob as more tears started to fall. "I just don't know and I know that Edward would be so upset that the baby might not be his."

I covered my face with my hands as Alice and Rose came closer to me. They both hugged me and whispered that it was going to be alright. Emmett gave me a sad smile and hugged all three of us. Jasper coming to hug us as well.

"I just don't know," I kept saying as Alice nodded in my hair.

"I know Bella," she said. "But don't worry. Even if Edward's not the father, I'm sure he'll raise the baby as if he was the father."

I nodded as more sobs left my mouth.

We were so deep in sorrow that we didn't hear the door open.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he ran to us. "Guys what's wrong? Is Bella hurt?"

Everyone broke away from me as I tried to stop crying.

"I-I'm fine Edward," I said weakly, wiping the tears away.

"What's wrong Bella? I know something is wrong. Just tell me," Edward pleaded with me.

"I…"

"Alright people I need you all to leave so I can check Bella," Carlisle said, entering the room. He looked around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Noting Carlisle," I answered. I turned to Edward and saw that he was hurt. "It's nothing Edward. I guess the news that I'm pregnant has finally kicked in," I lied.

I felt horrible. I didn't want to lie to Edward but I had to. I was going to talk to Carlisle about this and see what he thinks.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked me, hesitating slightly.

"Yes I'm sure," I smiled. "Now go so Carlisle can check me. The faster it's done the faster I can get some food."

Edward laughed softly. "Okay then. I'll be right outside okay?"

"Yes Yes Yes," I said.

I watched Edward and the others leave the room, leaving only me and Carlisle.

"Okay Bella enough of the acting, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked me, going straight to the point.

I looked down and folded my hands. "You know how I was r-raped right?"

He nodded.

"Well, the time I was raped and the time of the baby is close together…so I'm not sure if Edward is the father," I said as tears started to bloom.

"I see," Carlisle said. "Well even if the baby isn't Edward's I'm sure Edward would still treat the baby as his own."

I nodded. "That's just what Alice said."

Carlisle laughed, "Yeah that sounds like Alice."

I laughed along with him, "Okay, now Carlisle let's get the test over with. I wanna eat soon."

He laughed. "I'm sure you do."

A few minutes later and more tears I was let out. We were in a diner happily eating our food.

"Gosh my arm hurts," I complained, rubbing my hand over my arm.

Carlisle had given me a shot and it was still hurting slightly. Edward ran his hands up and down my arm causing me to blush slightly.

"Does it still hurt?" Edward asked, concern writing on his face.

"No it's much better," I grinned as I leaned closer to him, kissing him with all the passion that I had.

We broke apart after a minute.

"Wow," Edward said, leaning against my forehead. "Even though we're married I still feel like we're horny teenagers."

I laughed. "Yeah I know. I feel like that all the time."

"Maybe we should act more like how we did in high school," Edward suggested. "With all the extras too."

I smiled brightly. "That sounds like fun."

All thoughts of my baby's father disappeared. I wanted to spend as much time with Edward as possible because deep down I knew that Edward wouldn't take the news well...

_To Be Continued_

Yeahhhh so that's the end of chapter 8! Now I really hope for more reviews… Please? To make me happy? I know a lot of people are like whatever, I'm still gonna alert it without reviewing or you're just reading and close the window. BUT **PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **That's all I'm asking for. For people to review and not just close it.

Reviews = Update

I love Hershey!


	9. Author Note: Important!

**Ok I know it's not an update, but I just posted up a poll and I want YOU to vote! Please vote because I really want to know what you people want in this story! Once I get enough votes, I'll know where to take off in this story. Please Vote! It's very important!!!**

**Thank you!**

**Ilovehershey =]**


	10. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible**

Heyyyyy everybody!!! Wow it's been awhile since I updated… I know I said I was going to update more since it's summer and all, but…I have work. Work is really tiring and I just don't want to write (to be honest) But since I have nothing else to do today, I'm going to write a chapter for you guys!

Special thanks to these people who reviewed:

**bellestormes**

**xosummerxo**

**A is for Angel**

**hazelstar721**

**MelissaRM**

**bellaroxursocx**

**Flora73**

**Pauls Girl**

There is a time skip in the beginning of the chapter. It's been a few months since the last chapter! That means Bella's 5 months pregnant and showing a cute little bump! In the beginning is going to be some mature stuff. Not fully in details, but really close! So if you don't want to read that you can skip it.

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Edward asked again.

I sighed in annoyance. "I'm not hungry Edward. I just want to sleep."

It's not that I didn't enjoy Edward being here with me. It's just that he keeps asking me if I want food. Does he want me to get fat?

I laughed at that thought. I'm pregnant. Of course I'm suppose to be fat. Memories of our visit to my doctor passed through my head.

_Flashback to a few days ago_

_"Well Bella, you've gained a few pounds which is very good. You're making very good progress with the baby," Carlisle smiled, writing down my measurements down._

_My breath hitched. "I gained a few pounds?"_

_Carlisle looked up and smiled. "It's perfectly normal Bella. You don't have to worry."_

_I turned to look at my husband. He was so happy just to hear that everything was good._

_"Did you hear that Edward? I'm fat!" I moaned._

_Edward chuckled and whispered to my ear, "But you still look beautiful in my eyes. Bigger is better right love?"_

_He kissed my forehead and then kissed my lips softly. "I still love you."_

_I looked at him and tears started to come out of my eyes. Edward laughed and wiped away the tears._

_End of flashback_

I smiled at that memory. Since we found out that I was pregnant, Edward wouldn't let me do anything by myself. He doesn't even let me cook! He claimed that I shouldn't be standing up that long and that he's okay with cooking.

I shook my head as happy memories flooded through my thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked, kissing me on my lips.

Before I could reply back he kissed me harder and I opened my mouth. His tongue flew into my mouth making me moan. He pushed me down onto the bed and continued to kiss me. My hands went to his hair as I gripped on it pulling him harder onto me. His hands went down to my dress and lifted it up. My legs went around his waist bring him closer to me. I lifted my hips onto him, making him groan at the friction. I smiled against his lips. Unfortunately, I need air. Edward noticed that and stopped kissing me on the lips. He continued his assault down my neck.

"Edward," I panted, ripping his shirt off of him.

"Hmm?" he asked as he took off my dress.

His hands went to my breast, as he crushed his lips onto mine. I moaned as his tongue entered mine.

I wanted to continue, but I really needed to go. Edward's hand was just on my panties, tugging on it. He took it off and smiled.

"I love you Isabella Cullen," he whispered into my ear.

I tugged on his hair and pulled him to me. "Edward…" I started.

He looked at me with love in his eyes. He began to take off his pants when I stopped him.

"Edward, before we do anything. I need to pee," I rushed.

He stopped, panting slightly. "Oh."

"Yeah," I said, embarrassed that I needed to use the restroom. I stood up and ran to the bathroom, hoping the redness on my cheek would go away before I came back.

I came out of the bathroom a few minutes, seeing Edward on the bed. His eyes were covered by his arms. I must admit, he looked so sexy like that. I climbed onto the bed and snuggled against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Stupid pregnancy," I muttered against his chest.

"What was that Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

Edward saw right through me. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "It's just that, we were so close and…we had to stop because I had to use the bathroom."

Edward laughed. "It's okay love. We have the rest of our lives to make love."

I blushed and wiped away the tears that were forming, "Of course."

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

During the middle of the night, I felt a shift from my side. I groaned as I flipped over. I opened my eyes to see Edward getting dressed.

"Edward where are you going?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I got called into work, love," Edward explained. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you later today okay?"

I nodded my head. "Lunch?"

"That sounds great. Meet me at the hospital whenever you're ready," Edward said, putting his shoes on.

"Mkay," I said, sleep taking over.

Edward kissed me on the forehead, "Love you."

"Love you too," I slurred as I buried my head into my pillow.

He chuckled and walked out of the door.

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

I woke up again to the sun shining on my face. I turned over, expecting to feel Edward, but I didn't. Remembering last night, I realized that he went to work. Gosh being pregnant has made me awfully slow sometimes.

I got up and ate breakfast. After that I took a shower. Taking my time getting dress I looked at my stomach. I was showing. There was a bump on my stomach making my curves look fuller. I smiled at myself. I wore a nice summer dress. It hugged my curves nicely and flared out when it reached my waist. I wore write flip flops and walked out the door.

It was nice weather to go for a walk. I walked to a park and noticed all the kids with their parents. It brought happiness to me, knowing that that was going to be me in a few months. Edward and I could walk our beautiful child to the park and let him or her play. I smiled at that thought.

I didn't realize I was walking for so long because when I checked the time it was already noon. I decided it was time to go to the hospital to have lunch with Edward. I got into a taxi and took him to go to Forks Hospital.

When I reached there, I headed to the front desk. I saw a strange man talking to the lady and walked up to them.

"Hi Angela ," I smiled at her. Angela and I go way back. She and I use to be best friends in high school.

"Oh hello Bella," She smiled back. "Lunch with Edward?"

"You know it," I laughed.

"Well he's in his office right now," she said. "Would you like me to tell him you're here?"

"No it's okay. He's expecting me anyway," I said.

"Of course," Angela said. She went back to talking to the man, who I learned was named Ben.

I waved goodbye to her and began walking down the familiar halls. I turned the corner and reached Edward's office. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

I slowly opened the door and my eyes went wide. My hands went to my mouth as I stopped a sob to come out. Tears came down my face at what I saw. I saw someone stop and turned to look at me.

"Bella."

_To Be Continued_

**So how was this chapter? Yeah it's short and I could have probably added more, but I wanted to end it here. More reviews? Updates will mostly come faster knowing that people want to read more. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know there are more than 5 people that read my chapters. I have 43 alerts on this story and I just don't understand why you guys don't review. You don't have to write a lot. Just what you think of this chapter. **

**Was it good? Was it bad? I don't know because not everyone reviews. **

**So that's the ending of chapter 9. The poll is still up about the baby's father. If you haven't voted yet, vote now! Because you're opinions matter. Please vote.**

**ilovehershey**


	11. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible**

Yayyyy another update. Better this time! 9 people reviewed!!!! Can I get 10? At least? PLEASEEEE

I would like to thanks those who reviewed for the last chapter:

**Flora73**

**LindsayG1981**

**Hazelstar721**

**A is for Angel**

**Cheryl1972**

**Twilightmom96**

**PeridotPrincess95**

**Nouga81**

**Thadley**: I was writing this chapter when you reviewed! Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!

And congrats to Nouga81 to guess who's in Edward's office!

Bella's POV

The office was in disarray. Papers were on the floor and all the furniture were moved.

"Bella," the voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the man. I didn't know him. Why was he in Edward's office? Did Edward know he was in here? Why is Edward's office like this? Questions continued to flood into my head.

"W-who are you?" I shuddered.

The man stepped forward as I took a step back.

"I'm surprised Isabella. You don't remember me? I'm hurt," the man said, placing a hand over his heart.

I thought back to everybody I've met. He didn't look at all familiar.

"Do you know my husband?" I questioned.

He chuckled darkly, "Ah Cullen. Of course, everyone knows the famous _Edward Cullen_." He sneered while saying Edward's name. "That's all everyone talks about in this hospital! While I save thousands of lives, all everyone cares about is _Edward Cullen_ becoming a father. Well I don't give a shit about him becoming a father!" The man screamed.

Something clicked in my head. His voice…it sounded so familiar. I thought back. His voice was familiar. The memory that haunted me for the past month had flashed through me. I realized at that moment who that man was…the rapist and potential man who could be the father of my child.

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

Edward's POV

I sighed as I left the operation room. I had to leave Bella in the middle of the night. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a doctor, but I felt joy whenever I saved somebody's life. I walked past the front desk and waved at Angela.

"Oh Doctor Cullen, Bella's here for lunch," Angela said, before I walked away.

I turned around, "Where is she? Waiting in my office?"

Angela nodded her head, "She wasn't waiting long. About five minutes."

"Thanks Angela."

"No problem Dr. Cullen," she answered, going back to the computer.

"Oh and Angela?" I asked, as she turned to look at me. "You don't have to call me Dr. Cullen. Edward is just fine."

Angela nodded, "Sorry Edward. I'm so use to saying Dr. Cullen."

I smiled, "It's alright. You have a nice day Angela," I said, walking away.

I hurried to my office, not wanting to have Bella want one more second. I turned the corner and saw that my office door was opened slightly. Strange. Bella never left my door opened. I leaned in to see who was in my office. I saw Bella talking to another man. I froze when I saw his face. Rage raced through my body. That bastard. _James_. I always knew he hated my guts, but I really didn't care.

"What are you doing here James?" I asked, opening the door, shocking Bella and James.

James froze for a second but then regained his composure. "Oh nothing much Cullen. I was just having a nice chat with your lovely wife here."

"Bullshit! Why are you really here?" I asked, walking towards Bella. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her gently on her neck.

James chuckled, "Mocking me? Don't worry, I already had a piece of that."

I raised my eyebrow, "What are you talking about James?"

James laughed again and then stared at us, "Oh I think your wife knows what I'm talking about." He walked towards the door. "Have a nice day you guys."

Once he left the room Bella started to cry uncontrollably.

"Shhh it's ok love. Don't cry, I'm here," I comforted her, rubbing circles on her back.

She lessened her cries, but tears kept coming out, "I-I know him."

"What are you talking baby?" I asked. "You've never seen James until today."

Bella pulled away from me and began to wipe her tears. I grabbed her hands and began to wipe them myself. "Where have you seen him before?"

"H-he's the one who…raped me," she whispered the last part.

I pulled away in shock. "What! Are you sure it's James? Sure we hate each other but we don't go anywhere personal."

Bella glared at me, "Of course I remember the man that raped me! His voice has haunted me every night since that accident!" Tears began to form again.

My eyes grew wide as I pulled Bella to my chest. I could feel my shirt beginning to soak by her tears. "I'm so sorry Bella. Of course I believe you. I would run after him, but I can't just shout out that he raped my wife when the police ask me why I punched him in the face. That bastard!" I growled, pulling Bella even closer to me. I crushed my lips onto hers and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. I soon calmed down by the softness of her lips and let go.

"I'm sorry love," I apologized. "I didn't mean to be so forceful of you. I'm just so angry."

"It's okay Edward," she said, placing her hand on my cheek. "If you were raped by a girl I would be just as angry." She paused for a second and let out a laugh.

I let out a breath and smiled. I was so glad that she was happy again. I didn't want to go on another day without hearing her laugh. I kissed her softly on the lips again. "I love you, you know that? So much."

She looked up at me and smiled, "_We_ love you too," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

Joy ran through my veins. I was going to be a father. I couldn't get over that.

Suddenly, she held my hand, "Edward, I have to talk to you about something."

Thinking she was talking about James I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get him behind bars so we don't have to worry about him."

"That's great Edward…but," she drifted off. "I think we should sit for this."

Panic and fear ran through me, "What? Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?" I continued to ask.

"Edward," she said, "When I got raped, that was around the time the baby was conceived. And…I'm," she began to cry again. I handed her a tissue and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry for being so emotional. It's the hormones," she joked.

I laughed. "It's okay to cry Bella. I won't think any less of you. You're my wife. I'll love you forever."

She sniffed and gave me a hug. "I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful husband."

I tilted her head, "No, I don't understand how I got such a caring and thoughtful wife as you. You're my life Bella. So you can say whatever you need to say."

She nodded her head. "I'm just afraid that the baby…might not be yours."

I nodded my head. "It's alright love. No matter who the father is, I'll still love the baby and take care of the baby as if it were mine. It doesn't matter who the father is because the baby is going to grow up knowing that she had the best parents in the world taking care of him or her."

She shook her head as more tears came out, "How can you say that! No man wants to take care of a baby that might not be his!"

I grabbed her head, "Bella, _might,_ I _might_ not be the father. I could still be the father and no matter what, I'll still love you _and _the baby. There is no doubt in my mind that tells me otherwise."

Bella let out a sob, "You're so wonderful," she rushed into my arms while I held her.

After a few minutes, Bella calmed down and we sat in comforting silence. Bella laughed a bit. I turned to look at her. "Look at me, I'm crying. I must look like a mess."

I cracked a smile at her. "It's okay. We'll get James, we'll have the baby and everyone will live happily ever after."

Bella laughed, "I hope that happened."

I shook my head, "I know it'll happen."

"You're pretty confident in that Dr. Cullen," she joked.

"Of course I'm confident. I have a beautiful wife, a baby on the way, what else do I need?" I asked, swaying our bodies back and forth.

"I guess your life is pretty well set," Bella said, resting her head on my chest.

"No…Our lives are set," I corrected, kissing her on the forehead.

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

We arrived home after we had lunch. I took the rest of the day off. I had to be there for my wife. Everyone in the hospital understood, they knew what Bella had went through. I called Emmett and Jasper the minute Bella fell asleep.

"What's up Eddie," Emmett asked, as Emmett and Jasper walked into my house.

I ignored the nickname that Emmett just called me and sat down. I covered my face with my hands as I took a deep breath.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Jasper asked. "What's wrong? Is Bella hurt?"

I shook my head, "I thought that after high school, everything would be perfect you know? I would marry Bella and we would have a family. I have all that…but there's so much that was added to that picture. I-I just can't handle it. Bella's the one that got pregnant. Bella's the one that got raped. She handles everything so calming. What have I been doing? Working. Avoiding everything and everyone. And when Bella comes over to have lunch at the hospital, who does she meet again? The man that Bella claims raped her," I ranted on, not looking at Emmett and Jasper.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Emmett screamed. "The guy who raped my baby sis works with you! Well, why are we just standing around here? Let's go kick his ass into jail."

Jasper patted me on the shoulder. "It's not that easy Emmett. We can't just go to the police and say that a guy raped Bella. We don't have enough evidence. The police will just kick us out if we say that."

"I don't care," Emmett protested. "I'm going to get that little fucker and show him what happens when he messes with my little sis."

"What's his name Edward?" Jasper asked. "We might as well look up his background."

"James Carter," I muttered. "He works at the hospital with me. The police won't believe that he raped my wife. He's the _goodie-two shoe_ doctor."

"Edward, once we get enough evidence that James raped Bella he'll be behind bars," Jasper said. "Believe me, if it's the last thing I do, James will go to jail."

Emmett nodded, "You bet we'll put him behind bars."

I nodded, too stressed out to fight back. Jasper turned on the computer and started to look up James. Emmett went to join him, while I went to check on Bella.

I opened our bedroom door. I laid down next to Bella and pulled her to my chest. I kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be there for Bella," I said to myself.

"Hey Edward?" Jasper said, shaking me lightly.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper. "What's up?" I didn't realize I fell asleep.

"You won't guess what we found out about James," Jasper said.

I carefully got out of the bed. I didn't want to wake up Bella. She deserves a good rest. I followed Jasper to the living room.

"Yo Eddie, lookie here," Emmett exclaimed. "Looks like good-two shoe James Carter isn't that clean after all."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I opened my eyes. "Please don't call me Eddie, Emmett. My name is Edward." I leaned closer to the computer to look at the new found information.

"Wow," I said. James has been to jail before. He apparently stool candy and evolved to stealing from a bank, all before college.

"This guy is screwed up," Jasper said.

I nodded in agreement. "We should have a chat with Bella's father. Tell him what we found out."

"Edward?" an angel said.

I turned around to see Bella walking toward us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing you have to worry about love," I said. She shouldn't know what we were up to. She had enough to worry about. "You should go back to sleep."

She shook her head, "I had enough sleep. I'm kinda hungry."

"You want me to make you some food?" I asked.

She laughed softly. "It's alright Edward. I can cook my own food."

"Hey Bella, I'm going to call Rose and Alice," I said.

"Why?" Bella asked. "You guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah Bella," Emmett answered. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"Oh okay," she said, as she walked into the kitchen.

So after 10 minutes, Rose and Alice came to stay with Bella while we went to visit the old chief of police.

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

"Hey Charlie," I said, as Charlie Swan opened the door.

"Hey guys," he looked at us. "Come on in."

We all entered his house and sat ourselves down on the couch.

"I'm surprise you guys are here. Where's Bells?" he asked, giving us a beer.

"She's at home with Rose and Alice," I answered.

He nodded his head.

"Look Charlie, we're here to talk about the man that….raped Bella," I said. "Bella saw him today at the hospital."

"Wait, the man that hurt my baby girl works in a hospital?" Charlie questioned. "I'm about to call some of my old friends and get him." He got up from the couch and began walking to where he kept his gun.

Emmett chuckled. "That's what we were hoping you were going to do."

"But the thing is Charlie," Jasper said. "We need more evidence. Nobody is going to believe that he raped Bella."

"I know," Charlie said. "Why don't we head down to the station and look into it. I'm sure my friends will be more than happy to catch the man that hurt my daughter."

I smiled, "Thanks Charlie."

"No problem son," he smiled at me. "Anything to protect my family."

_To Be Continued_

**Okay so that was the end of chapter 10. I'm going away for the next two weeks on vacation. HAWII!!! O yeahhh. So I won't really have internet access, so I'll post this chapter. It's longer than the usually chapters, so when I come back from vacation I hope to see lot of reviews!!! Please??? I mean I give you a long chapter; you give me lots of reviews. I mean I have like 40 alerts and at the most 5 reviews. Please make me so much happier when I come back and give me lots of reviews.**

**If you're upset about the James isn't in jail yet, don't be. It takes time. You can't just arrest someone because someone said that he/she did something to them. You need evidence to back yourself up. So to get James, it'll take time. So please be patient.**

**I WILL however have a lot of time on my hands during my vacation…so I'll write more chapters. But I won't post them until I come back…which will be some time in September. Hopefully? If I'm happy. Lol. Reviews make me happy!!!**

**ilovehershey**


	12. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: I own nothing. I know isn't that horrible**

Ok since I'm so bored, I'm going to write the next chapter…though you won't get it till September. Lol. I don't know how many reviews I got, except for at least 4. So thanks for the reviews!

**I would like to specially thank those who reviewed:**

Nouga81

Flora73

Cheryl1972

Xosummerxo

A is for Angel

Hazelstar721

Chapter 11!!!!

Bella's POV

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett left in a rush once Rose and Alice arrived.

"What's with them?" I asked, watching my husband and my friends leave.

"I have no idea," Rose said, looking through my refrigerator.

After about an hour of gossiping, though I had no part in, we got bored.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Alice asked. "Oh I know! We should go shopping. There's a sale at the mall today!"

"Uh no," I answered, dreading a shopping trip with Alice.

"How about we watch a movie?" Rose recommended.

"Yeah," I exclaimed. "Anything's better than shopping," I muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" Alice screamed. "Besides Bella, you do need new clothes since you're pregnant."

"That's true," I admitted. "But I don't really want to go shopping now. Maybe another time."

Rose nodded her head. "Besides we don't have our husbands to hold our bags."

Alice nodded her head. "Okay then! Another time."

We grabbed our bags and headed out to the movie theatre. After the movie we decided to go eat dinner.

"Hey let's go to that bar," Rose suggested, pointing to bar.

"But we're not dressed to go to a bar!" Alice screamed.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice, it doesn't matter. I can't drink remember? I have a baby."

"Oh that's right," Rose blushed. "We usually go to the bar after a movie."

"It's alright. Why don't we go to that diner?" I said.

Alice nodded her head, "Yeah I want to go there too! Me and Jasper go there all the time."

"Alright," Rose said.

We went into the diner and got ourselves a table.

"Let me ask Edward and the guys if they want to have dinner with us," I said, taking my phone out of my bag.

"Okay," Alice said.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Edward picked it up. Weird, Edward usually picked up after the first ring.

"Hey love," he answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I said, hearing loud music in the background. "Why's the music on so loud?"

"Oh it's nothing Bella. I'm just at the bar with Emmett and Jasper," he said.

"Alright," I said. Edward never went to the bar unless I was with him.

"Did you need something?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to eat dinner with us. But since you're at a bar I guess you don't want to eat with us," I said.

"I would love to eat dinner with you guys," he replied. "But I need to do something."

"What do you need to do at a bar?!" I screamed through the phone, tears sliding down my face. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What! No!" Edward denied. "I would never cheat on you!"

"That's what all men say!" I yelled, hanging up the phone.

I sobbed when I hung up. Alice and Rose trying to comfort me.

"Bella what happened?" Rose asked.

I continued to cry, shaking my head. "H-he's cheating on me. I-I just know it!"

"What!" Alice exclaimed. "Bella, Edward loves you with all his heart. Even when you got raped, he continued to love you."

"Are you saying that it was my fault that I got raped?" I cried.

"No, no, no Bella," Alice said. "I didn't mean to say it that way."

"Yeah right," I said. "You think I'm a dirty whore. I don't even know that father of my baby!" Tears started to stream down my face rapidly. I tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. I stood up from our table and ran out of the diner. Rose and Alice followed closely behind screaming my name.

I stopped at the park and sat down on the swing.

"Bella," Rose panted. "Alice didn't mean to say that. Edward loves you no matter what. No matter what happened to you, Edward stayed with you and made sure you were okay."

I cried at Rose's words. I knew that was the truth. I guess I was over-reacting.

"Bella," Alice said timidly. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head, "No Alice, I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry."

"No," Alice cried. "It's not your fault."

She pulled me into a hug as we both cried. Soon Rose joined the hug, crying as well. After a while we stopped crying and started to laugh.

"That was unexpected," Alice laughed.

We laughed along with her. "Sorry guys, I guess it's the hormones. I react to anything."

We continued to laugh and then we looked up at the sky. "Well it's pretty late, we should head home. I could make some food," Rose offered.

"Rose cook?" Alice questioned. "Please, I rather have take-out then eat what Rose made."

"Hey!" Rose said, stepping closer to Alice.

"Sorry, sorry," Alice said, raising her hands up. "But it's true."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Rose said.

"Well, let's go," I said. "Me and the baby are hungry."

"Yeah wouldn't want to starve Bella and the baby," a voice said from the shadows.

We all screamed and turned around to see a tall man. We stepped closer to each other, watching the man approach us. Once he walked out of the shadow, I gasped.

"Jake?"

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

With Edward (Edward's POV)

Once we made it to the police station, we began to talk to Sam, a family friend of Charlie.

"Hey Chief Swan," Sam said.

"Oh please Sam, I retired quite a few years ago," Charlie waved his hands. "You don't have to call me Chief Swan anymore."

"But Charlie, you were the best police of your time _and _ours," Sam commented. "And besides, old habits are hard to break."

I chuckled lightly, everyone grew up calling Charlie, Chief Swan, and so I wouldn't be surprised if everyone called him that even when he's in his nineties.

"Oh course," Charlie said. "But I have a case for you."

"Anything," Sam said.

"You heard that my baby girl got raped by a bastard," Charlie angrily said.

"Oh course," Sam said. "Everyone heard the news. Terribly."

Charlie nodded. "Well, we believe we know who did it."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"James Carter," Jasper answered.

"He works at the hospital with Edward here," Emmett said.

"Ahh," Sam said. "But a doctor would do this?"

"Bella said so herself," I answered. "She was so shaken up by the encounter."

Sam nodded his head. "Well, I know the other police officers see a few doctors at a bar near here. We should check it out, in case James is in there."

We all nodded our heads and headed out to the bar. The music was horrible and really loud. I'm surprised my ears haven't popped yet.

"Wait, I see a few doctors," I said, pointing at a table with a few doctors.

Sam nodded his head, "We should stay close. Is James there?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "The one with the red shirt."

"Alright," Sam said. "We should sit down and watch in case he spills any information."

Emmett and Jasper both nodded their head and got themselves a beer. Five minutes has gone by and all that we found out was that James can drink 7 bottles of beer in five minutes. The music was really getting to me. I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out. Bella was calling.

"Hey love. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she said. Why's the music on so loud?"

"Oh it's nothing Bella. I'm just at the bar with Emmett and Jasper," I answered.

"Alright," she said. There was silence on her side.

"Did you need something?" I asked, wanting to make sure Bella wasn't hurt.

"Oh, I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to eat dinner with us. But since you're at a bar I guess you don't want to eat with us," she said.

"I would love to eat dinner with you guys," I replied. "But I need to do something."

"What do you need to do at a bar?!" she screamed through the phone. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What! No!" I denied. "I would never cheat on you!" I knew that Bella was crying now, by the way she talked on the phone.

"That's what all men say!" she yelled, hanging up the phone.

"Dammit," I yelled. Bella thinks I'm cheating on her. Doesn't she know that I would never cheat on her? I love so much.

I tried to call her again, but she didn't pick up. I sighed and walked back into the bar.

"What's up Eddie?" Emmett asked, chugging down another bottle of beer.

I have him a disgusted look, "Bella thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Wait what?" Jasper jumped in. "Why would she think that?"

"Because I'm in a fucking bar. She knows I never go to a bar," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Calm down Edward," Charlie said. "As long as _I_ know you're not cheating on my girl, everything is alright."

"How the hell is everything alright?" I exclaimed.

"Because," Charlie said. "I'll give her a call and everything is going to be cleared up. She'll believe me."

"Yeah right," I muttered. "She won't pick up her phone."

"Just give her some time," Jasper said. "Alice and Rose are with her. I'm sure they'll talk to her."

I nodded my head. Right Alice and Rose were with her. I looked by at James' table and saw him drink another bottle. How he became a doctor I didn't know.

"You know guys," James sheered at his friends. "I fucking raped Cullen's wife. Now let me tell you…she was fine." He extended the fine and took another large sip of beer.

His other friends laughed and extended their fist. "Nice." One of them said.

Sam angrily got up from his chair. "You're under arrest James Carter," Sam said, handcuffing James.

James looked surprised as did everyone in the bar.

"W-what? Why?"

"Everything that you say will be used against you in the name of law. You are entitled to a lawyer and if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you," Sam finished, grabbing James roughly. He leaned to James' ear and whispered, "You're going to regret that you _ever_ touched Bella Cullen. You disgust me."

Sam dragged James out of the bar and into his cruiser.

I looked back at the bar and screamed, "There's nothing to see here. Go back to what you were doing."

We all went to the police station and watched as James got interrogated by Sam. Now let me tell you, even I was afraid of Sam. I guess everyone was overprotective of Bella…

After an hour of questions, James finally confessed to raping Bella. Of course he was sober, so we could use his confession. I tightened my fist. Even though he got arrested didn't lessen my worries. He still touched Bella and for that, I would never forgive him.

"Hey Edward," Emmett said. "You should head back home. It's getting pretty late and I'm sure Bella is still upset at you."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, you're right. I have to explain to Bella what happened. But let me at least kick James' ass to Pluto."

Charlie grabbed my shoulder, "Now Edward, you wouldn't want to do that. Bella will be more upset at you when she learns that you got yourself in jail."

"And besides," Emmett piped in. "Pluto isn't a planet anymore."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Yeah that's more important. Go home Edward. You need the rest."

"Alright," I sighed. "But if he tries anything, you better call me."

Everyone nodded their heads and said goodbye.

Ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey ilovehershey

I went back home tired. I opened the door and all the lights were off. Weird. It was only nine. Bella shouldn't be sleeping, unless of course, she isn't here. She might have slept at Alice's or Rose's house. After all, she thought I was cheating on her. I was hoping she was at home so I could tell her the truth. I didn't want to go to sleep knowing that Bella was upset. I left the house and walked to the park. I always went there when I had to think.

I began to walk to the swings, when I saw Bella, Alice and Rose talking to another guy. Assuming the worst, I ran towards them.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked, stepping between the man and the girls.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

I turned around to look at her. "I came here to think and then I saw you talking to this man," I gestured towards the guy, "so I came over here to make sure you were all okay."

"This man," Bella said, "is Jacob."

"I don't care what his name is," I growled.

Bella looked shocked. Tears came out of her eyes. Crap, I made my wife cry. More guilt ran through me.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I just thought that he was hurting you," I said, wiping away the tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop crying." I pulled her into a hug and I kissed her forehead.

She shook her head, "No it's alright Edward. You just over-reacted. Sorta like the way I over-reacted over the phone. I'm sorry. I know you would never cheat on me. I just assumed that you were since you were at a bar."

"No baby," I said. "I'm at fault. I made you believe I was cheating on you. I should have told you why we were at the bar. We went there because James was there. He admitted he raped you. He's going to jail, love," I answered.

She cried even harder. "I love you so much Edward."

"I love you too love," I said, kissing you on the lips.

A cough interrupted us and we broke apart. Alice and Rose were looking at us. Rose's hands were on her hips and Alice was smirking. Jacob, however, was looking embarrassed.

"Sorry guys," I said. I turned to Jacob and held my hand out. "I'm Edward, Bella's husband."

Jacob grabbed my hand, "Jacob, Bella's best friend since childhood."

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't know who you were and I thought you were going to hurt Bella," I answered.

"Nah it's alright. And besides, Bella would probably beat the crap out of me if I made a move on her," Jacob joked.

I laughed along with him and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. "Yup, that's Bella."

Bella coughed to get our attention. "If you two don't mind, but could we go inside. It's getting cold."

I began to rub my hands up and down her arms to warm her up. "Of course love. Let's go guys. Emmett and Jasper are probably wondering where you two are."

We said our good-byes to them and walked into our house. "So what were you and Jacob talking about?"

"Why jealous, Mr. Cullen?" Bella teased. "We were just catching up since we haven't seen each other in awhile. You have nothing to worry about."

I growled, pulling her closer to me, "Nobody talks to my wife without me knowing. You're mine." I pulled her into a fierce kissed. She kissed me back and brought her legs up to my waist. I lifted her up and pushed her onto the wall. She gasped and dug her hands into my hair. She pulled me into another kiss and rubbed her bottom onto me, making me groan.

"Let's take this upstairs," Bella whispered, as I sucked on her neck. I growled and ran to our room.

_To Be Continued_

**I'm back!!! Alright that's the end of chapter 11. Yeah, I know, Bella cried so much. Whatever. She's pregnant and her hormones are in over-drive. Lol. And about the bar thingy, I couldn't really write it so well. But that's what happened. I think the next chapter is on the court case and how long James goes to jail.**

**I would like to thank cheryl1972 for giving me the idea on how they get the evidence to throw James in jail. **

**That just shows that I would really appreciate if you guys reviewed because you guys give me so many ideas! Please review!!!**

**And please check out my other stories!**

**ilovehershey**


End file.
